1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sanders and in particular to sanders which have adjustable guide structure for accurately holding pieces to be sanded so that the proper angle will be formed at the ends thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally in the making and construction of four-corner structures such as picture frames, table moldings, etc., a common known problem is in accurately forming the mating corners of the pieces. Oftentimes inexperienced, and even sometimes fairly experienced craftsmen, will form their corner joints and assemble the frames only to find that the last corner fails to properly mate.
Known prior art miter boxes and the like do tend to solve this problem in part, but are not completely satisfactory.